The 'Real' World
by SG15Z
Summary: SG-1 switch places with their actor counterparts in our reality thanks to a malfunction with the Stargate and Quantum Mirror. [Chapter 2 uploaded!]
1. Prologue

The "Real" World  
  
Genre: Sci-Fi  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season: 7  
  
Spoilers: There but for the Grace of God (119), Point of View (306), Space Race (708)  
  
Related Episode: There but for the Grace of God (119), Point of View (306), Space Race (708)  
  
Summary: SG-1 switch places with their actor counterparts in our reality thanks to a malfunction with the Stargate and Quantum Mirror.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Stargate SG-1™ and its characters. I'm just borrowing the universe.  
  
AN: This idea came to me the night of 11/30/03. I thought about what if RDA, Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge, and Michel Shanks all accidentally ended up in the Stargate Reality, and Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c coming to ours. Updated *12/5/03*: I went through the fic and fixed the whole Present/Past tense problem. Updated *2/11/04*: I have rewritten some of the fic so re R/R if you like, but don't worry I haven't changed it much.  
  


* * *

  
Prologue  
  
Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
  
AKA Stargate Command (SGC) Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, USA, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy  
  
Stargate Reality  
  
January 20, 2004  
  
Local Time 1000 Hours  
  
Major Samantha Carter was sitting in her lab studying the Quantum Mirror when Dr. Daniel Jackson walked in.  
  
"Hey Sam," he said, "I see your enjoying your vacation."  
  
"Yeah," she started as she looked away from the Quantum Mirror that was being given power through a battery, "I was just studying the Quantum Mirror. I've wanted to take a close look at this for along time. Too bad the remote was destroyed."  
  
"I thought General Hammond ordered it to be destroyed."  
  
"He did, but the NID managed to delay the order, something about 'finding a more advanced version of Earth'. You your self said we would be colonizing space right now if it weren't for the Dark Ages."  
  
Then Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c walked in the lab wearing their  
fishing outfits.  
  
"Hey Carter," said Jack as he looked at the Quantum Mirror, "Do you ever take a real vacation?"  
  
"Well," explained Carter, "Dad is on a mission and I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go fishing? I mean come on; you'll participate in the Loop of Conjar-"  
  
"Kon Garat, sir."  
  
"Right. But you won't go fishing."  
  
"Well sir-" she started but got cut off.  
  
"Unscheduled Off-World Activation," said a Technician over the intercom.  
  
"I was so close," said Jack sarcastically.  
  
SG-1 dropped what they were doing and headed to the Control Room. As they entered, they heard the "Splash" move against the Iris and then settle back into the Event Horizon.  
  
"I thought no one was due back today," said Daniel.  
  
"It's probably the Tok'ra or one of our other 'allies,'" said Jack while making a quotation sign with his hands when he said "allies."  
  
Then General Hammond appeared behind them when the Technician said, "Receiving Tok'ra IDC sir."  
  
"Did I call it or what?"  
  
"Open the Iris," said Hammond as SG-1 headed to the Gateroom and the Iris opened.  
  
"Why can't I ever have a peaceful vacation?" asked Jack.  
  
They entered the Gateroom, but no one came through. Instead the Event Horizon started to destabilize and SG-1 was pulled towards the 'Gate. They flew through the Event Horizon and a few seconds later they were thrown out on the other side, which was the SGC exactly how they left it, only there were a couple of people there wearing non-military clothes, some movie cameras, and a blew screen behind the Stargate.  
  
To be continued...  
  


* * *

  
Well, what do you think? Just press the little purple button below and tell me what you think. ~SG15Z 


	2. Aftermath

The "Real" World  
  
Summary: SG-1 switch places with their actor counterparts in our reality thanks to a malfunction with the Stargate and Quantum Mirror.  
  
Disclaimer: Same  
  
AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews, and I'll make sure the format is easier to read. And I fixed the Prologue, so it's easier to read now. ~SG15Z Updated *2/1_/04*: I have redone the fic a little bit so re R/R before you read chap 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Aftermath  
  
Stargate SG-1 set  
  
Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy January 20, 2004 A.D. Local Time 1:30 PM  
  
Jack woke up with some people in the room with him, some he recognized and some he didn't. He was now on a bed in what looked like the Infirmary, with the rest of his team beside him in beds as well. 'What happened,' he thought, 'Lets see I was in the Gateroom, it flickered and I flew into the wormhole, so how did I get back.'  
  
"Rick's awake!" said a doctor he didn't recognize.  
  
What looked like General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser, walked in.  
  
"Are you alright Rick," said the General.  
  
"Well I think my hearing's going sir. I swear you just called me 'Rick.'"  
  
"I did. That's your name, Richard Dean Anderson, and I'm Don, Don S. Davis."  
  
"No, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill and your General George S. Hammond. Now, where am I?"  
  
"Are you all right-"  
  
He was cut off when Carter awakened with a sigh and Don moved to her.  
  
"What happened," she asked.  
  
"Well, Dorothy, I don't think we're not in Kansas anymore."  
  
*****  
  
"Look I'm telling you I am not Rick!" said Jack.  
  
Now in a room in the studio with "Don", SG-1, and some one called Brad Wright, they all discussed what had happened.  
  
"If you're really who you say you are then how did you get here," asked Don.  
  
"There But for the Grace of God," muttered Brad.  
  
"Excuse Me." said Jack.  
  
"It was the 19th episode in our first season. It's when Dr. Jackson goes to that alternate reality."  
  
"That's right," said Sam, " and I was messing around with the Quantum Mirror. I bet when the Tok'ra were trying to come threw there was a power surge and the Quantum Mirror caused the Stargate to access this reality."  
  
"But how did our fake Stargate create a Wormhole."  
  
"I don't know, but unless we or everyone in our reality can fix this we're stuck here."  
  
Stargate Command Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, USA, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy Stargate Reality January 20, 2004 Local Time 0230 Hours  
  
The SG-1 look-alikes were now in the Briefing Room with General Hammond and Jonas Quinn, who came back to help figure out what happened.  
  
"If you're really who you say you are," said Hammond, "Then how did this happen."  
  
"Wait, the Quantum Mirror," said Jonas.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I was reading about SG-1's past missions I read Daniels report after the mission to P2R-233 were he went through the Quantum Mirror to another reality. And when y'all saved another alternate reality a year after that from the Goa'uld."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well maybe that's what happened."  
  
"But they went through the 'Gate."  
  
"But Major Carter was studying the Quantum Mirror, which was getting power. What if when the Tok'ra tried to come there was an electrical surge and the Quantum Mirror caused the 'Gate to access a reality were the Stargate is a TV show. The Stargate in their reality, even though it was fake, it was the only thing that would be compatible with a real Stargate."  
  
"Then when this is over I'm destroying the Quantum Mirror no matter what the NID says."  
  
"So Cor...I mean Jonas, how do we get home?" asked the Daniel look alike who called himself Michael Shanks.  
  
"Well-"  
  
He then got off by the Technician saying, "Unscheduled Off-World Activation."  
  
They all go down the spiral staircase to the control room as the 'Gate opened.  
  
"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, sir," said the Technician.  
  
"Open the Iris," said General Hammond as he, Jonas, and the SG-1 look- alikes headed to the Gateroom.  
  
Jacob Carter came through, and the wormhole disengaged.  
  
"Welcome Jacob. I suspect you have some news."  
  
"Yes, we better discuss this somewhere else," said Jacob  
  
"Of course, this way."  
  
*****  
  
Now in the Briefing Room the SG-1 look-alikes, Jonas, Hammond and Jacob discussed the recent events.  
  
"I tried coming earlier, but our Stargate deactivated before we got through."  
  
"Well," said Hammond, "we think an electrical surge caused the Quantum Mirror to connect to the Stargate causing the 'Gate to access a reality were SG-1 are TV characters, and the Stargate doesn't exist."  
  
"So they aren't SG-1. Well I was coming originally to see Sam, but then after we had trouble contacting you all, there have been malfunctions in the Stargate Network. 'Gates are automatically activating then sucking all in the area through the Event Horizon then thrown back claiming to be from another reality."  
  
"That means the Stargate malfunction we experienced is spreading," said Jonas, "Maybe the coordinate updates."  
  
"Maybe, and we are keeping a safe distance from the Stargate right now. Sooner or later all wormholes in all realities will go to another reality, and eventually, if we can't fix this, realities will begin to overlap causing the eventual destruction of the entire space-time continuum."  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Da da da duuuuuuuuummm... The whole "destruction of the space-time continuum" idea was given to me from when I used to watch Digimon. And I plan to have Carter to explain it a little better. And the electrical surge is not the whole reason it happened. So, if you want me to finish writing the next one soon you have to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	3. Drop the 'sir'

The "Real" World  
  
Disclaimer: Same as it was about 7 months ago.  
  
AN: *Peeks in* Hi *barley avoids a chair being thrown at him* hey, hey, hey! I'm sorry I took so long. Here have a computer cookie. Happy now? Well I'm very sorry for taking this long, when school started I got sidetracked with homework, my new original that you can read at FictionPress called The Legacy of Atlantis, a couple other fanfics I had to get on paper, and r/r other fics.  
  
This one isn't exactly interesting, but I am starting to add some S/J. Yes I am a shipper.  
  
I didn't put anything in with the Stargate reality. But I will next chap.  
  
Well I'll stop talking now so you can read. Oh one last thing, I rewrote the last two chaps a bit. ~SG15Z  
  
Summary: SG-1 tries to find a way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Drop the "sir"  
  
Stargate SG-1 set  
  
Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy Our Reality January 20, 2004 A.D. Local Time 9:00 PM  
  
Now in one of the writer's rooms, Sam was sitting at the computer running some simulations.  
  
"What cha' doin'?" said Jack as he walked in.  
  
"Trying to figure out how to get us home. I just can't see how that's going to be possible sir," she said.  
  
"How long have you been workin'?"  
  
Sam looked at her watch, 'about six hours sir."  
  
"Then I'm ordering you to get some rest."  
  
"But sir-'  
  
"Ah! I don't want to hear it. Go to bed."  
  
"Yes sir." She got up and started to head to the hallway when the colonel stopped her.  
  
"And Carter. Drop the 'sir'. As long as we are in this reality we aren't military, and it looks very unlikely that we'll get back to our reality."  
  
"Yes si...Jack,' she corrected.  
  
"Better."  
  
"Goodnight...Jack."  
  
*****  
  
Now in Daniel's temporary quarters, Daniel was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
Daniel looked towards the door to see Corin Nemec walk in.  
  
"Hi,' said Corin.  
  
"Just one question. Why are you here if you're no longer a regular?"  
  
"I like to hang around here when I have no other jobs at the moment, and there are more than happy to let me. I am, however, trying to get another episode with me at the moment."  
  
"Then I guess I'll see you, rather Jonas, again."  
  
"I'm hoping."  
  
"So what did you want?"  
  
"Oh, it's just...cool seeing the 'real' Dr. Jackson."  
  
"Well remember there are other realities with me in them."  
  
"I know, but you're from the reality this show is based on. It's just too cool."  
  
"Thanks.'  
  
"Also, I've been wondering. What's it like to go through the Stargate.'  
  
"Well, the first time wasn't fun considering you're ice cold when you get to the other side. Thankfully they fixed that."  
  
"What was I like to die so many times?"  
  
"The first time was weird and painful, but you do not get use to it. Man I wish I could remember being ascended."  
  
"Yeah you know you're going to have to consider not going home."  
  
"I've considered that possibility."  
  
"Well I thought I should tell you that Michael has a wife."  
  
Daniels eyes widened, "That's going to be awkward."  
  
"That's why you have to get use to this place. Just in case."  
  
*****  
  
Time: 10:00 am  
  
"Ok,' said Carter to SG-1 in front of a computer, 'I think our situation is worse than we thought.'  
  
"Worse!" exclaimed Jack.  
  
"Yes si...A little while ago I was looking at their 'Stargate'. Apparently it's turning into a real one!"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Positive, it's made of Naquadah."  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"I was thinking about that." She turned to the computer and drew two different color lines. "Lets say one line is our reality and the other is this one. Now if you overlap the two they become a new color. I think that's what's happening, our two realities are overlapping."  
  
"But...I'm sensing a 'but here," said Jack.  
  
"But there's more."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Since the Quantum Mirror actually connects to multiple realities, so more than one reality will overlap.' She drew several more colorful lines. Then causes them to mix together and the screen went black. "When that happens-"  
  
"Absolute blackness," said Teal'c.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now. I promise I'll focus on this and my original only if I don't have homework or chores. But I think I'll tell y'all I have TAKS tests (The Texas state test) next week. I'll try to update sooner this time though. It won't take half a year this time I promise. And don't forget to press the purple button and REVIEW! ~SG15Z 


End file.
